Nightfrost
by Dawnflower
Summary: H saves her life, and they fall in love, then, it's Graystripe and Silverstream all over again...
1. Chapter 1

Blackclaw hesitated for a moment before plunging his paw into the icy cold water and scouping out a beautiful, sleek silver fish. He smiled in satisfaction as he killed it with a blow of his paw. He spotted the RiverClan deputy Hawkfrost stalking overto him, and dipped his head in a greeting.

"You are hunting well today." he murmured, sweeping his eyes over the fish, "You brought back enought kills for the elders and the queens, i will talk to Mistystar about you coming to the Gathering."

Blackclaw nodded, he had not been to the Gathering for a long time, and had gron jelous of Heavystep and Swallowtail, who always seemed to be going without him, and when coming home, describing the other cats.

Blackclaw picked up his fish and padded down stream. He had been thinking, most of the cats were falling in love or having kits, all except Mistystar. Swallowtail was already in love with Hawkfrost, or better said, admired him from distance, Hawkfrost didn't even know she existed. And Dawnflower was already in the nursery with Heavysteps kits, who had just opened their eyes. Blackclaw paused as he wadded into the water to the reed camp on the island, was that what he was missing, love? He tought of the time he was living in, Newleaf, the floods were deminishing slowly, but the waters were still dangerous.

He had never fallen in love with anybody, he was to busy proving himself to be a deputy or even a leader some day, but never had he fallen in love with someone. He knew he was prickly about other Clan warriors, but it was because he wanted the best for the clan, and when Firestar and Graystripe had chosen to feed RiverClan when they were warriors, he didn't want to fall into debt, and was instantly suspicious of them when they were caught on RiverClan land with Mistystars kits.

Her other two kits died, leaing only Heavystep and Shadepelt,who had retired much earlier then her brother due to her failing eyesight and a broken leg. Blackclaw winced at the momery. She had been found on a patrol, barely alive, her leg caught in a Twoleg hunting device mainly used for fox or rabbits. It had taken many hours to free her, and when she was freed, Mudfur had said she would neer hunt or patrol again. Then her eye sght began going, and she finally admited that she was going to retire.

Blackclaw placed his catch down in the center of the RiverClan camp and padded out again, for some reason, he wanted to patrol the ThunderClan border. It was not far from here, he could see it now. There was a flash of white on Sunningrocks as he passed, and Blackclaw instinctively crouched down.

There was a she-cat he had never met before, she was as white as snow, with flashing green eyes, reminding him of some cat in a distant memory. Darn Mistystar, always keeping him from the Gatherings, he alwas forgot when he was kept...

It hit him like a Thunderbolt, it was Whitecloud, Cloudtail of ThunderClans daughter. Cloudtail with the nephew of Firestar, who had the same brillient green eyes in his snobbish and talkative daughter Squirreltail. He wanted to creep forward and talk to Whitecloud, but he hed his ground.

Remember what clan you're in, he thought, going to the border would be dangerous, she could attack you!

Whitecloud paused and padded down to the edge of Sunningrocks for a drink. Blackclaw remained motionless as he saw the playful warrior Sorreltail sneak up behind Whitecloud and playfully tackle her. Whitecloud let out a yowl of surprise and stumbled forward, into the water. Sorreltail let out a wail of dread as Whitecloud surfaced in the center of the river and was rapidly being swept down the current right to the Stepping-Stones.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackclaw felt his limbs like stones, would he go? Risking all that he had worked had for? Just to save the life of an enemy clanmember?He hesitated, and saw Sorreltail take off after Whitecloud along the pebbly back. She was running at full speed, watching Whtecloud helplessly bob up and down in the current.

Blackclaw knew she would soon have to turn back, the bank would narrow into a sheer-sided slipery bank, and she would have to backtrack, loosing precious time. He made up his mind, and tore from the bush. He had about four or five tail-lenghts between him and Sorreltail, and he was gaining faster then her. He had longer legs, and they were stronger from swimming all of his life.

He overtook Sorreltail as she turned back, in frustration as she hit the slipery bank.Blackclaw now focussed on Whitecloud who was struggling in the heavy flood waters. He added an extra burst of speed, and drew up along side of Whiteloud. Without hesitation, he gave a sidewards leap, and landed right behind Whitecloud.

She was floundering helplessly, her paws churning around her like sticks, how did she expect to swim like this? She was about as graceful in the water as a leaf spinning in the rapids downstream.

He saw the Stepping-Stones, and knew he had a chance. Churning his paws correctly, he hurried infront of Whitecloud by a few foxlenghts. glancing over his shoulder once, he tensed and heaved himself onto the middle stepping stone. He spun around and had just enough time to pinpoint Whitecloud, before he dove down and grabbed her scruff with his teeth.

For a moment, she stopped, the water pulling her to the rapids. Blackclaw dug his claws into the stone as hard as he could, and scooted backwards. Whitecloud glasped for breath for a second, before Blackclaw felt his grip begin to loosin. He spotted a sandy bank on the RiverClan side, and heard a yowl behind him.

He looked up sligtly and saw Swallowtail bounding into te sandy bank, her dappled fur fluffled up in alarm.She gave him a hard look of understanding, and her leapt into the river. He tightened his grip on Whitecloud severely, his eyes narrowed in derterminaltion. Her churned his paws strongly, pinning his ears back in frustration. The current was beginging to sweep them out of line, he had to do something. He gave one last, strong push off the stoney ground, and Swallowtail lunged forward, grabbing Whitecloud and pulling her in.

Blackclaw shook out his fur, panting. He saw Sorreltail leaping across the stepping-stones to where her freind was laying down, exhasuted. Swallowtail flashed Blackclaw a both a questioning and releived look. Whitecloud was sputtering, coughing up water. SHe gasped and fell down, closing her jade-green eyes. Sorreltail hurried over.

"What happened to her?" she demanded, "Did you kill her?"

"Of course not!" hissed Swallowtail, bristing at Sorreltail, "She fell asleep, wake her up and get off our territory now!"

Sorreltail curled her lips in a snarl, but did not challenge them. She knew it was hopeless, and that she would endanger Whiteclouds life as well. She nudged Whitecloud, rousing her, and got her to her paws. She ten led her to the stepping stones, and they vanished into thunderClan territory. Now Swallowtail turned to Blackclaw.

"Why did you save her?" she asked gently, she was not angry with him, but confused.

"I-I don't know," murmured Blackclaw, "Come one, let's get back to camp."

On the way there, he kept thinking to himself, and as he lay in his den thinking somemore, he made up his mind at last. With the tiniest whisper before he fell asleep, he said, "Yes, I will see her again."


End file.
